


Dance with me

by shiyakon



Series: Dance with me [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 現代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: Jason其實暗戀著他的萬人迷大哥。這其實就是言情小說。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Dance with me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987891
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Jason很討厭做些自己覺得浪費時間的事情。

比方說課後和同學們的交際聯誼，或是學校辦的一些交流活動，比方說像是聖誕節晚會，或是像其他隨便找些名目辦的活動。  
Jason覺得把參加這些狗屁倒灶活動的時間拿來看看書或照顧植物，甚至幫Alf打掃家裡都要來的實際。

而現在他正皺眉彷彿像是看見什麼外星生物般地看著手中的活動通知單。

──畢業舞會。  


他都忘記了還有畢業舞會這種東西，比起聖誕節和情人節，畢業舞會簡直就像是在經過幾年的同窗情誼後，這個人到底受不受歡迎的評鑑大會。  
Jason並沒有特別受歡迎，但也不到被當成空氣的地步，至少他知道有幾個女生似乎對他有意思－－雖然這些事情都是Roy八卦的自己跑來告訴他。  
拿到這張通知的同時，Roy就興高采烈地告訴Jason，他準備去邀Kori參加。當然是Kori，白痴都能看得出來Roy對Kori抱著極大興趣，想追人家的那種。  
「Jay bird，別告訴我你連這個都不想參加。」Roy一隻手攬著Jason的肩，眼神看向另一邊那個偷瞄Jason很明顯的女同學，「你現在去邀她，她肯定二話不說就答應。」  
「我沒打算邀任何人。」Jason拍掉Roy的手，開始收起書包。  
「為什麼？！」Roy果不其然地大叫出聲，他沒有理會其他人好奇看過來的視線，「這可是畢業舞會！告白嘉年華！好吧就算沒有告白，你也該找個中意的女孩子去參加。」  
「可惜我沒有。」Jason白了他一眼，「而且我也沒打算參加。」  
Roy露出一臉被背叛的表情看著Jason走出教室，他連忙也把自己的東西胡亂塞進書包後跟了上去。  
「為什麼不參加？莫非你在意我跟Kori？」Roy走在Jason身旁吱吱喳喳地開口。  
「少往你臉上貼金，Roy Hopper。」Jason又朝Roy翻了個白眼。  
雖然他曾經和Kori是男女朋友，但那也已經過去，他們分手的很和平，現在Kori也還是Jason很好的朋友。  
「那幹嘛不參加？」Roy看著自己的好兄弟一臉不解，「拜託，你總得給自己找點樂子。」  
「我有很多樂子，多謝關心。」  
「你這點真該向Dick學學。」  
「我可不要。」聽見Roy提起大哥的名字，Jason的心又漏跳了幾拍，雖然他還是滿臉嫌棄。

/

Dick Gryson，他的大哥，雖然只是名義上的，他們四個兄弟並沒有任何血緣關係－－撇去最小的Damian是真真正正擁有Wayne血緣的人之外。  
而Wayne家的長子，永遠都是家裡最有活力和最熱情的那個，不管對誰都付出所有的愛，甚至是從骯髒小巷裡出身的Jason，Dick也真的把他當成親弟弟般照顧，就像是Jason從出生的時候就有這個大哥一樣。  
Dick對他的過度照顧也讓Jason以為自己對於Dick來說是特別的、獨一無二的，這個想法讓Jason沾沾自喜很久（雖然打死他都不會在Dick面前表現出來），直到Tim和Damian也住進Wayne家，Jason才知道，Dick Gryson對每個兄弟的愛都一樣。  
他的愛是公平而無私的，不屬於任何一個人，更不可能只給Jason一個人。  
被Bruce帶回Wayne莊園，成為Wayne家的一份子就該感到滿足，他不能再奢求得到更多，就算他很想得到Dick的愛。

只屬於Jason一個人的那種。

這個想法讓Jason陷入長期的自我厭惡，他和Dick只是兄弟，而他居然想要得到兄弟之外的情感。Jason之後開始逃避Dick，雖然Dick曾經想和Jason談談，但每次的談話最後都是以吵架收場，後來Dick大概終於放棄，至少在Tim也住進家裡後沒有再老是纏著他。  
又過了很長一段時間，他遇到了Kori，二個人交往了一段不算短的時間，他也認為自己是喜歡Kori的。  
但就在Jason覺得自己對於Dick的感情大概只是類似雛鳥情節的錯覺時，他看見了Dick和Barbara親密的走在路上。  
當他看見Dick吻上Barbara的當下，他恨不得自己可以回到陰暗小巷，當作這一切從未發生過，他沒有被Bruce帶回Wayne家、也從來沒有成為Dick的兄弟。  
他不知道那天自己是怎麼回到Wayne家的，再後來他就和Kori分手了。  
Kori是個很聰明的女孩，她從一開始就知道Jason心底另外住著一個人，縱使Jason自己不願承認。  
Kori只是拍拍Jason的肩，然後給了他一個擁抱，接著他們就從男女朋友回到了朋友。  
而他和Dick依然還是兄弟，就算前陣子Dick已經和Barbara分手，雖然大家都沒有明講，但分手後的尷尬氣氛也稍微影響到了家裡的氣氛。

至少定好界線後他還能得到Dick的兄弟愛。

Jason忍不住自嘲地想。

/

「總之我不會參加。」Jason毫不留情地將Roy的期望踩到地上，「你自己先想想要怎麼約Kori吧，我看你的競爭也不少。」  
Jason朝著校門口看了看，Roy也跟著看了過去，Kori身旁站著的男生可是籃球隊的帥哥主將，Roy連忙匆匆說了一句明天見就拋下自己的死黨跑向Kori了。  
Jason看著Roy用滑稽的動作毫無技巧地擋在籃球隊主將和Kori之間時，忍不住笑了笑。

回家後Jason就自然地把舞會這件事情給忘得一乾二淨，直到Dick拿著一張熟悉的通知單出現在自己房間門口。  
「Roy跟我說的。」在Jason問出口之前，Dick就開口解決了他的問題。  
Jason發誓自己絕對要破壞他跟Kori的約會。  
「Jay，我也覺得你該去參加。」Dick沒注意到Jason的小心思，他晃了晃手中的通知單，十足的大哥口吻，「趁機認識其他女孩子也不錯啊，雖然我不是說看書不好。」他看了看Jason手裡那本書名十分文學的厚重書籍。  
「我沒興趣。」Jason低頭把視線放回書裡，刻意不去看Dick的表情，「而且我也不會跳那個該死的舞。」  
「噢，我可以教你啊。」  
「不需要。」Jason在聽見Dick歡快地語氣後才發現自己說錯話，他恨不得咬掉自己舌頭。  
「別這麼說嘛，」Dick走到書桌邊，他一把拿走Jason手上的書，露出了招牌的Dick笑容，「跳舞很有趣的，小翅膀。」  
Jason恨透了這個笑容，卻也愛死了這個笑容。  
只要Dick對他露出這個表情，Jason就沒辦法拒絕Dick的任何要求，Jason只能裝作不耐煩地看向Dick朝自己伸出的手。

接著他就跟Dick二個人在書房練起舞了，Dick還十分貼心地配合自己跳女方舞步。  
Jason低著頭聽著Dick的解說一邊盯著地面移動腳步，才能夠讓自己忽略和Dick過近的距離及Dick身上傳來的古龍水味。  
Dick身上傳來的味道都要讓Jason覺得自己心臟都快蹦出胸口，他只能默默祈禱Dick沒有聽見他大聲得誇張的心跳聲。他假裝很專心地聽著Dick的指導，但事實上他根本沒有辦法把心思放在上頭，於是慘案就這麼發生了。  
Jason一個不注意右腳就這麼狠狠地踩上了Dick的腳。  
「抱歉！我、」Jason感到一股熱度燒上自己的臉，他現在的臉肯定紅得要死，他抬頭看向比自己高壯的大哥慌張地開口，「我不小心、抱歉，Dick。」  
但Dick只是對他露出溫柔的微笑，「別在意，你可以慢一點，小翅膀。」他垂下眼，湖藍色的眼眸滿是笑意地看著Jason，拉著他的手一邊數著節拍一邊引導他的腳步。  
Jason在自己的心溺死於那片湖藍色前低下了頭，紅著臉裝作很認真地跟著Dick數著拍子。

只是兄弟，他一邊數著拍子提醒自己。

只能是兄弟。


	2. Yes,I do

他大概一輩子不會忘記自己第一天看到Jason來到韋恩家的情景。  
  
聽布魯斯說對方已經10歲了，但長年營養不良的結果造成站在Dick眼前的小男孩看起來只有大約七歲。  
瘦小的身子穿著過大的衣服，小男孩站在布魯斯身邊想要佯裝自己對於突然來到的新環境和Dick的出現適應得很好，但Dick從那個小男孩緊抓著自己衣襬的小舉動知道他很緊張。  
甚至那雙接近綠色的水色眼眸也透露出滿滿的不信任和警戒。  
Dick只是露出友善的笑容朝小男孩伸出手，「你好，我是Dick。」  
當然那個小男孩並沒有伸手，他只是露出一個像是看到神經病的眼神回望著Dick。  
Dick大概從布魯斯口中知道了布魯斯怎麼發現Jason的，在聽見Jason通通把輪胎拆下來偷走的偉大事蹟，他不得不說這個在高譚小巷裡長大的小男孩膽子也異常地大。  
Jason跟他不一樣，至少Dick在親生父母死前有一個完美的家庭，但Jason的親生父母就是個操蛋，父親酗酒、母親吸毒，沒有人願意照顧Jason，反而是Jason得反過來照顧他的父母。  
雖然這在高譚並不少見，但Dick還是無可救藥地替Jason感到難過和慶幸。  
至少布魯斯發現他，帶他回到韋恩莊園。  
而接下來Jason的人生裡將會有他和布魯斯給予的愛。  
但很顯然的，Jason並不是很習慣接受別人的好意，Dick花了很長一段時間才讓Jason完全理解他們是真的想對自己好。  
雖然Jason依然用毒舌和不耐煩偽裝自己不需要韋恩家的人也能活得很好，但Dick能夠明顯感受到Jason已經能安心地融入這裡，把自己當成韋恩家的一份子。  
知道這一點後那些小偽裝也讓Dick覺得可愛到不行。   
Jason是他可愛的弟弟。  
這點讓Barbrabra笑了他很久，但Dick毫不在意。

後來Tim和Damian也住進韋恩家後，Dick發現Jason對自己的態度彷彿又回到了以前，Jason大多時候都避著他，但更多時候他們的對話只剩吵架。  
再後來他某次在街上看到Jason和Kori走在一起的時候才發現原來他們二個在交往。  
這件事情讓Dick有點打擊，大概是因為Jason沒有第一時間告訴身為大哥的他。

兄弟之間不該有所隱瞞。  
Dick看著Jason忿忿地想。

之後Jason和Kori分手，他不知道原因（當然了，Jason什麼也不會跟他分享），但看起來二人還是很好的朋友，這點讓Dick安心了不少。  
再後來他也和Barbara分手了，他很喜歡Barbara，但紅髮少女只是對他笑了笑，回了一句我也很喜歡你，但我知道你對我的愛不是我想要的那種。  
這句話讓Dick思考也消沉了很久，甚至稍微影響到了家裡的氣氛，但沒有人提出，這點他很感謝他的家人。

「嘿！Dick！」  
Dick買完東西正準備回家就聽見身後有人叫他，回過頭才發現是Roy，他也笑著打了聲招呼。  
Roy走上前把一張紙塞到Dick手裡，「大概也只有你可以勸勸Jason了，叫他也來參加畢業舞會吧。」  
「畢業舞會？」Dick低下頭看了看那張通知單，說起來高譚高中的確每年都會舉辦畢業舞會。  
「他沒告訴你？」  
Dick苦笑著搖搖頭。  
「噢。」完了，被Jason知道他一定會被揍爛。

「我會勸勸他的。」Dick把通知單收進口袋，朝Roy笑了笑。  
「好耶！這種場合怎麼可以少了好朋友，對吧？」  
Roy開心地拍拍Dick的肩，Dick只是笑著點點頭。  
  
  
他有點訝異當他提出要教Jason跳舞的時候沒有被拒絕，為了配合Jason，Dick很自然地跳了女方舞步，但從頭到尾Jason只是垂著頭看著腳下，好像地板上有幾百萬一樣，這點讓Dick有些不滿。  
－－但至少他的話Jason還有聽進去。  
Dick想。

而下一個瞬間Jason就不小心踩上了他的腳。  
看見Jason瞬間紅著臉抬頭向他道歉、隨即又像是要逃避他的眼神一般低下頭的時候，Dick覺得他內心最柔軟的地方好像被什麼東西扯了一下。  
一瞬間他似乎全都明白了。  
  
──噢。  
  
Dick覺得Jason不去參加什麼畢業舞會也不是件壞事。


	3. Goodbye & Hello

「你要搬到大都會？！」  
Dick幾乎是高喊出聲，他驚愕地看著一臉平靜吃著早餐的Jason，而其他二位兄弟則是因為Dick預料之外的態度挑眉看向他們的大哥，連一家之主的Bruce都從報紙裡抬起頭看著Dick。  
「我考上了大都會的大學，當然就得搬到大都會，天才。」Jason一臉你是白癡嗎的看著Dick。  
「正巧那天早上你不在，」Tim開口補充，「除了你以外我們都知道。」  
「快點搬出去吧Todd。」Damian哼笑了一聲。  
「我會的，小不點。」Jason沒把Damian的諷刺放在心上，只是靜靜地回，而Damian在聽見Jason的回應反而覺得無聊地又哼了一聲。  
Dick轉頭看向Bruce，似乎期待他說些什麼能夠留下Jason別搬去大都會。  
「Jason有自己作主的權利。」  
而Bruce只是殘酷地打碎了Dick的期望。

※

就在Roy請餐廳服務生幫他加了第四杯咖啡後，他終於放下手中的手機遊戲，好奇地看著Jason桌前滿滿的大都會租屋情報，他拿起其中一張看了一眼又丟了回去：  
「這種事情叫你老爸找就好了吧？何必自己來？」全世界都知道Jason Todd有個超級有錢的養父。  
「他不是我親生老爸。」Jason糾正。  
「Oliver也不是我老爸，」Roy聳聳肩，「但他會很主動的幫我搞好一切。」  
同樣身為有錢人的養子，Roy得說Jason太獨立了，他可是不只聽到一次Oliver跟Dinah說那個Wayne先生又在說自己的二兒子不夠依賴他。  
「這種事情我自己可以做好，不需要麻煩他。」  
「又來了，Jaybird。」Roy翻了個白眼，「你就是這樣，偶爾也得依賴一下家人吧？或許你們沒有血緣關係，但你不能否認他們不是你家人，你之前不是乖乖讓Dick教你跳舞嗎？」  
「你怎麼知道？」聽了，Jason惡狠狠地瞪著Roy，彷彿下一秒就要把Roy給掐死。  
「Dick說的，他可高興了，到處炫耀。」  
「他是白癡嗎？」Jason幾乎想要馬上衝回去掐死Dick Grayson，但另一方面他又為此無可救藥地感到高興。「教男人跳舞有什麼好炫耀的，更何況還是他弟。」  
「哇喔，你都沒發現嗎？」  
「發現什麼？還有，停止用你那張蠢臉這樣看我。」  
「Dick Grayson有多愛他的二弟！」Roy受不了地大喊出聲，隔壁桌的女孩們還因此送給他一個白眼，「你都沒注意到？！」  
Jason只是回給Roy一個你在說什麼鬼話的表情。  
「噢，好吧、好吧。」Roy無可奈何地聳聳肩，「有句話怎麼說的，當局者迷，旁觀者清？」  
「去你的旁觀者清，Dick對每個弟弟都一樣。」Jason看見Roy滿臉不信，他放棄對話繼續研究租屋情報。  
但很顯然的，Roy並不打算給Jason有專心看租屋情報的機會，他整個人趴到桌上，深綠色的眼底閃著好奇，「你和Wayne家的人說了嗎？當然，我是指全部人。」  
「當然，沒有什麼會讓你特別想知道的反應。」  
「包括Dick？」  
「他那天不在。」  
「噢，你打算什麼時候告訴他？」他迫不及待的想要知道Dick會有什麼反應－－證明他一直以來的猜測是對的。  
「也許某天吃早餐的時候。」Jason在一棟看起來物美價廉的合租公寓照片上用紅色簽字筆做了記號。  
「Dude，我真期待Dick會有什麼反應。」  
Roy接近幸災樂禍的語氣讓Jason忍不住挑眉看了接下來也將回到Star City讀大學的高中好友一眼。

※

而現在Jason大概能夠理解幾天前Roy那個幸災樂禍的語氣是為何而來。  
－－為了哀悼Dick對他露出的這個表情，Jason徹徹底底的明白了。  
雖然Jason其實不太懂為什麼在聽見自己要搬到大都會時，Dick的反應會如此之大，甚至一臉沉重得宛如今天世界末日般地靠站在他地房門口。  
「……我沒有說我永遠不回來。」Jason終於受不了Dick往他所散發出的『為什麼我可愛的弟弟要搬出去這實在不合理』氣場開口說道。  
「我了解你，Jay。」Dick的語氣大概是Jason有史以來聽過最悲愴沉重，程度遠超過和Barbara分手的時候，「接下來我大概只有聖誕節才能看到你了。」  
「不，沒到那種地步。」Jason忍不住反駁，但他得說Dick說的基本上沒錯。  
「每個月都會回家？」  
「我會有報告要交，Dick，你還是個大四生。」Jason一邊把幾本書打包到箱子裡，他忍不住看向依然一臉世界末日的Dick。「我只是上大學，你不覺得你的反應太誇張了嗎？」  
「我－－」Dick開口想說些什麼，但一張嘴開開闔闔，最後只能搖搖頭，「說的也是。」  
Jason丟給Dick一個疑惑的眼神，但對方沒說什麼，只是又朝他露出好哥哥的笑容後走進房間幫他整理行李。  
－－總不能對Jason說自己發現喜歡上弟弟後，弟弟卻要搬到隔壁都市這件事情很打擊自己吧。  
Dick瞄了一眼正在認真猶豫要帶哪本書走的Jason想。

－－反正Jason不回來，那他去大都會找他就好了，而且還有電話。  
Dick˙永遠都很樂觀˙Grayson帶著微笑幫Jason把要打包的衣物放進紙箱。

而在旁邊整理的Jason在不小心瞄到Dick的笑容後覺得有些脊背發寒。

※

「歡迎，Jason。」一名穿著土氣的格子襯衫、戴著幾乎不合時宜黑框眼鏡，留著一頭黑髮的高大男人在看見他下船後直接走上前，湛藍色的眼睛充滿著對於一位新客人來訪的喜悅，他伸出手，「Clark Kent。」  
「我知道你。」Jason伸手回握，看著對方傻裡傻氣的樣子忍不住勾起一抹笑，「Mr.Wayne的御用記者。」  
「呃、其實也不太算。」Clark有點不知所措地抓抓頭髮，「我還得感謝Bruce肯信任我。」不然依他的了解，那個控制慾極高的Bruce Wayne才不會把自己的養子放心交給一個高中同學兼現任的新聞記者。  
「總之，歡迎你來到大都會，Jason。」  
Jason笑著對未來的鄰居點了點頭。


	4. One call one night

大都會和高譚不一樣，是個充滿陽光的城市。  
Jason來到大都會不到一個月，他大概可以完全理解離開前Bruce跟他說過的『大都會遠比高譚明亮』那句話的意思。這裡好像永遠陽光普照，在這座城市生活的人彷彿永遠保持著良善，隨時都抱持著樂觀的心情，如同這座都市──和僅僅只隔一個小海灣的高譚大不相同。  
在高譚，你的鄰居並不會每天早上看到你就點頭笑著說早安、路上行人也不會在不小心撞到你的時候說聲道歉（通常這種情況只代表對方從你身上扒走了錢包）。  
而Jason的鄰居Clark Kent──就是心地善良到Jason覺得他在高譚大概是被搶了錢包還會幫對方數錢的那種老好人，每次看到Clark，Jason總忍不住想問對方到底為什麼會成為Bruce的好友，但最後他還是忍住了差點衝出口的問題。  
Clark也完美的遵守了對Bruce『好好照顧Jason』的約定，只要Clark沒有被那個傳說中的主編強制要求加班，來得及回家吃晚飯的話，絕對都會邀請Jason到隔壁跟他一起共享晚餐、甚至也時常將家鄉寄來的食材分給Jason。  
而為了不每次都只能白白接受對方的好意，Jason如果有時間的話也會要求當天的晚餐由他來做，Clark聽見的時候只是有些詫異地眨眨眼，但最後還是笑著答應了Jason的小小要求。

也拜大都會熱情的居民所賜，Jason的大學生活適應的十分良好，除了Dick每晚的電話。  
每晚。  
扣掉他剛搬來大都會那天的晚上，Dick天天晚上都打電話給他聊些瑣事，不外乎關心Jason的大學生活、和聊他自己的大學生活，好像除了Jason以外都沒人肯跟他聊天一樣。  
直到Jason終於受不了的叫Dick別像個男朋友一樣每天打電話給他，話一衝出口Jason就後悔得希望能馬上咬斷自己的舌頭，但Dick只是笑了幾聲，彷彿這句話對Dick來說是個再棒不過的玩笑一樣。  
『噢，小翅膀，我想我會很樂意當你的男朋友。』電話裡傳來的語調輕快地好像他一點都不在意這個玩笑是自己弟弟說出口的一樣。  
Dick絕對不知道Jason他媽花了多大力氣才把Dick這句當成普通的玩笑，就像Dick平常對其他人說的那種。  
「滾去找你的紅髮女孩吧。」  
最後Jason只希望話筒另一端的Dick沒有發現他的語尾沒有在顫抖。

再之後Dick就沒有每天晚上打電話了，取而代之的是每天傳訊息給他，Jason每次打開手機都有上百封未讀，有一大半都是Dick傳給他的。大多都是不重要的訊息、或是一些Dick拍的照片（Jason得老實說，Dick的拍照技術他媽的爛死了），Jason每一則訊息都會仔細地看完，然後裝做自己根本沒看過一樣隨意回個幾句，然後又會收到Dick傳來的一大串訊息。  
Jason當初會想考大都會的大學，有一大半原因是因為想要逃離Dick讓自己不再那麼痛苦，沒想到Dick的反應卻出乎他意料之外。  
他嘆了口氣，決定先把心思放回作業上，他把手機丟進抽屜，不再看那些Dick傳來的訊息。

※

「Jason？」  
Jason正準備出門就聽見Clark敲了幾下門板，他上前開門，Clark一看見他就露出招牌的燦爛陽光笑容（Dick說的，他好像很喜歡Clark）：  
「早安，Jason。」  
「早安。」  
Jason還沒開口問對方什麼事情，Clark就搶先一步開口：「今天晚上我有個堂妹要來我家住一晚，如果你不介意的話，可以跟我們一起吃晚餐？」Clark一雙天藍色的眼睛隔著厚重鏡片有些期待地看著Jason，就像一隻大狗一般。  
「……當然，沒有問題。」  
「太好了，我想她也會很開心。」Clark鬆了口氣，他頓了一下才又帶著不好意思的笑容看向Jason：「呃、Jason，事實上還有一件事情要拜託你……」  
Jason看了眼前侷促不安地記者（縱使對方的年齡和他的養父差不多大）挑高了一邊眉，「讓我猜猜，你可能下班來不及，所以希望我去接她？」  
Clark一臉『你怎麼會知道』的震驚樣子讓Jason費了很大的力氣才忍住不笑出來，最後他只能挫敗地點點頭：「是的，如果你方便的話？」  
「我今天的課沒那麼多，沒問題。」Jason點點頭。

所以幾個小時後，Jason正站在大都會的車站大門一邊努力消化Dick傳過來的訊息，Jason甚至懷疑Dick是否天資過人才能夠應付那些畢業論文和社交活動，甚至能抽空不斷的傳訊息給他，完全不管Jason有沒有空回覆。  
「嗨。」細柔的女性嗓音在身旁響起，Jason轉頭，就看到身旁出現一名留著金色頭髮、只是穿著簡單的T恤搭配牛仔褲的女孩笑著向他揮揮手：「我想你就是Jason了？」  
「而妳是Kara。」  
Jason點點頭，Kara只是俏皮的張大了那雙和Clark一樣藍的眼睛，露出一副『噢你怎麼知道』的表情輕笑出聲，「Clark有給你看過我的照片了，對吧？」  
「就跟他給你看過我的照片一樣。」Jason點點頭，然後他的手機突然傳出短暫的鈴聲，Dick又傳訊息給他了。  
「你可以先回訊息的，不用在意我。」  
Jason本來想直接收起手機，但他思考了一會，最後還是聽了Kara的話打開手機，在看到Dick傳來最新的訊息後他顧不得自己形象的在Kara面前罵了句粗話。  
＂哈囉小翅膀，我今天會去大都會找你喔;-)＂


	5. sleep with you

Jason從被撿到布魯斯家之後到現在覺得自己真是做了一個天大的愚蠢決定。

他邊吃著晚飯邊看著Dick和Clark聊天聊得很愉快的樣子，覺得在幾個小時之前決定回Dick簡訊的自己就是個白癡。Dick Grayson－－對，那個他恨不得躲得遠遠的Dick Grayson現在正坐在他的旁邊高興地享用著來自Clark家鄉的蔬菜所做成的美味料理。

「Jason？你還好嗎？」坐在自己對面的Kara大概是因為Jason今晚過於安靜而出聲關心了他一下，真是個好女孩，Jason分心地想。

「我很好。」Jason勉強扯了扯嘴角試圖露出微笑，「只是有點太飽，我想我吃得有點多。」Jason把叉子放進盤子站起身，「不如你們繼續？我想到我還有報告要交。」

「噢，進度沒問題嗎？」Clark皺了皺眉，天藍色的眼底滿是擔心，「如果需要我幫忙的話可以儘管開口。」

「謝了。」

Jason這次是真心地笑了起來，沒想到他才準備要離開餐桌，坐在他旁邊的Dick也跟著起身對著Clark笑著開口：「那我也差不多該離開了，非常感謝你們的招待，很好吃，真的。」

「噢、」Kara露出了有點遺憾的表情，「我本來以為你還可以跟我們一起渡過甜點時間。」

Jason走進廚房把碗盤放到廚房的水槽時也聽見了這段對話－－Dick Grayson人見人愛，誰不喜歡他？但Jason立刻自嘲的輕嗤了一聲，說起來Dick頂多也只能算是他的義兄弟，他當然也不會在意Dick下一段戀情要跟哪個女孩開始。

－－他只是Dick沒有血緣關係的弟弟。

「我也很遺憾，下次有機會的話再一起吧。」Dick回，「我答應了Jason要教他怎麼寫報告。」

－－什麼？

Jason震驚地回頭盯看著滿臉笑容的Dick，但對方只是對他眨了眨眼，「對吧？」

操他的對。

Jason Todd不知道為什麼，可能是在那樣的氣氛下他無法拒絕Dick的謊言、也可能是因為他知道如果不答應Dick的話之後會有多煩，所以當他開口說出對的時候，他發誓他看見Dick眼底一閃即逝的得意洋洋，對於自己的一場勝利。

然後現在Dick一臉理所當然地站在他的住處東看西看，老實說Jason覺得自己的住處除了生活必需品和一、二個小盆栽之外沒什麼有趣的東西，他完全不能理解為何Dick滿臉興趣的翻看他的大學指定教科書。Jason瞄了一眼牆上的掛鐘，在Clark家吃完晚餐後其實也不早了，Jason決定對Dick下逐客令。

「Dick。」

「嗯？怎麼了，小翅膀。」Dick在聽見Jason的話之後注意力從小盆栽移到Jason身上，然後他就看見Jason露出了一臉『天啊別再這麼叫我』的表情。

「老天啊拜託別再那樣叫我。」Jason也如同Dick預料的滿臉嫌惡地說出了這句話，Jason嘆了口氣然後指了指牆上的掛鐘，上頭指針停在了九點的地方，「你不覺得你該回去了嗎？」然而Dick只是露出了『為什麼我該回去』的表情，Jason在看見這個表情的下一秒覺得大事不妙，直覺告訴他接下來事情絕對不會朝他想要的發展進行下去。

「我跟Alf說過今晚不回去。」Dick回的理所當然。

「呃。」聽見這個答案，Jason只能回出一個音節，「所以你該準備出發去其他地方了？」

「為什麼？我沒有特別要去哪。」Dick笑了起來，「我剛剛才和Clark說我要教你報告不是嗎？」

這下真的開始往Jason沒有預料到的方向發展，Jason又回了一個『呃』的同時腦子內也正在思考100種讓Dick滾回高譚的方法，他看了Dick一會才開口說道：「其實我的功課不需要你教，你懂吧？我以為你剛剛那是一個－－呃、出去玩的藉口，你知道，享受大都會的夜生活之類的。」他可沒有忘記Dick從來不缺女朋友、也從來不缺漂亮的女孩跟他搭訕。

但聽見Jason的話，Dick挑高了一邊的眉：「我可是特地來找你的，要也是找你一起出去－－約會之類的。」

「約、」Jason聽到約會二個字之後就像是貓被踩到尾巴般氣憤地吼了回去，「誰、誰要跟你去約會！」

「只要兩個人出去就可以說是約會，小翅膀。」Dick聳了聳肩。

「去你的，總之你該給我滾回家了，我明天還要上課沒有時間陪你在這邊浪費時間。」Jason哼了一聲，他繞過Dick從書架上抽了幾本書後丟到桌上準備開始寫天殺的報告。而Dick只是默默看著Jason坐回書桌前，接著他又看了房間一圈，最後選擇在這個房間唯一的一張床上坐下。

「你有聽懂我的話嗎？」Jason看著Dick的舉動，困惑並不耐煩的皺起了眉頭。

「我只是想關心親愛的弟弟的大學生活。」Dick滿臉可憐兮兮地垂下頭，「這真的讓你感到很困擾嗎？Jay？」

又來了。Jason有些惱怒，Dick每次用上這種可憐兮兮的表情的時候就好像Jason自己是個沒有家族愛的弟弟，Jason瞪了Dick好一會才緩緩開口，試圖用這個理由讓Dick打道回府。

「我只有一張床，你要讓我睡地板？」

「怎麼可能讓你睡地板呢？我可以跟你一起睡。」Dick笑嘻嘻地回。

－－去你的Dick Grayson。

※

太近了。Jason想。

Jason覺得自己大概是真的瘋了才會讓Dick住下來、更不用說跟他擠同一張床。他不知道Dick的腦子裡到底在想什麼，到底為什麼會願意跟一米八的男人共擠一張單人床（而且還是他弟弟）。一個人住的時候，Jason對於自己的單人床沒有什麼意見，雖然比不上韋恩大宅的柔軟床鋪，但Jason也不是什麼嬌貴的少爺，就算只給他一個地板他也是能睡。

但當一張單人床擠了兩個身高都幾乎一米八的男人、而且跟你睡的男人還是你長年暗戀的對象的時候，Jason就寧可去睡地板了。

Jason有些忿忿不平地瞪看著眼前這個睡得莫名安好的男人，他絕對是被蠱惑才會同意Dick睡上自己的床。本來Jason的計畫是等Dick熟睡之後自己在偷偷地另外拿條毯子去睡地板，但沒想到Dick厚顏無恥地佔領他的床跟被子就算了，還把自己當抱枕！Dick到底是哪來那麼大的力氣？！

在Jason數次嘗試移開Dick在腰上的手，但對方只是把他圈得更緊還把臉貼上自己的胸口蹭了幾下之後Jason放棄了這個選項。

「……你最好是真的在睡覺。」Jason瞪了呼呼大睡的Dick一眼喃喃開口，他嘆了口氣，試圖閉上眼讓自己能夠睡著，在意識沉入黑暗前他好像感受到Dick摟著自己的手又將他拉得更近了一些。


	6. Fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 算是填了四年前的坑...我好厲害(((  
> 或許可能會有番外篇，大概

窗外的陽光穿過白色的窗簾照進房內，Dick一醒來就看見Jason窩在自己身邊呼呼大睡，他伸手撩起遮住Jason眼睛的黑髮後，Jason只是皺了皺眉但又往他懷裡蹭了過去，這讓Dick忍不住露出了微笑。

Dick還是這些年頭一次可以這麼近距離的觀察Jason，以前Jason還小的時候他還能抱抱他、Jason也會用迂迴的方式對他撒嬌，但從Jason長大之後，他就再也沒有對Jason這麼做過－－或著該說Jason不喜歡他做這些事情。

本來他還以為Jason只是因為長大了害羞（他本來就是個害羞的男孩）、或是真的不喜歡Dick對他抱來抱去（這讓Dick有點受傷），但他後來才發現不是這個一回事。這件事情出乎他的意料－－Jason喜歡他，是想和他談戀愛的那種喜歡。

他對Jason的性向沒有任何意見，他覺得Jason值得擁有一個好的伴侶，給他快樂的生活。在發現自己對Jason毫無根據的佔有慾之前Dick都這樣想的。只是他必須好好過濾任何一個想要追他弟弟（或是跟他弟弟交往）的人，本來以為這個想法只是出自於Dick對於Jason的兄弟友愛－－但後來Dick發現自己遲鈍得離譜、也錯得離譜。

他只要一想到未來有任何一個人能夠躺在Jason身邊、就像自己現在這樣看著熟睡的Jason，Dick就覺得憤怒、但更多湧上的是忌妒。他沒辦法接受、也沒辦法忍受－－站在Jason旁邊的人不是自己。

看樣子Barbara早就知道了，只是Dick自己沒有發現－－至少他發現得不算晚。

刺耳的鬧鐘鈴聲劃破房間內的寧靜，雖然Dick在鈴聲響起的下一秒就直接按掉，但這還是足以讓Jason醒來了。

Dick看著Jason先是在床鋪上蹭了蹭才睜開眼，本來還帶點睡意的綠色雙眼在看到Dick之後瞬間瞪大，他迅速地翻開棉被起身，「老天啊你怎麼在我床上？！」

「你忘了昨晚我睡在這裡？」Dick嘆了口氣，但至少他沒有被推下床，這是個好現象。「早安，小翅膀。」沒理會Jason彷彿見鬼一般的表情，Dick跟著從床上起來後給了Jason一個早安吻（當然是親在臉頰）。

而Dick看著Jason迅速脹紅的臉露出了微笑－－下一秒他就被枕頭直接打中臉部。

「不要亂親人你個變態！！！」

「這只是早安吻，Jay。」

「早安吻也不行！！！！」

Dick看著氣呼呼地走進浴室的Jason背影，他得承認，只因為一個早安吻就害羞到生氣的Jason很可愛。

※

如果有人問Jason今天過得如何，他會回一蹋糊塗－－如果有人問他的話。

他昨天不該讓Dick留在自己住處、更不該讓對方不要臉的跟自己同床共枕，而最糟糕的是－－Jason早上醒來完全忘了Dick就睡在他旁邊！他甚至沒有想到對方會直接給他一個早安吻，當下的Jason除了覺得差點要死於心臟病之外，他好像還看見了Dick湛藍的眼底有著他有點熟悉卻又陌生的情感－－就是這件事情讓他的報告也一蹋糊塗。老師甚至用同情的眼神暗示他身體不舒服可以回家休息，不需要太勉強自己。

都是該死的Dick Grayson害的！

Jason憤怒地踩著梯子上樓走到自己租屋處的樓層後從包包拿出鑰匙，門才一打開就看見該死的Dick Grayson坐在自己書桌前－－在Dick抬起頭的瞬間Jason下意識地用力甩上了門。

「嘿！」Dick不滿地抗議聲從房間內傳來，接著Jason就聽見一陣腳步聲靠近門邊，然後是Dick（從房間裡面）打開了門，「你這樣有點不太禮貌，我很受傷。」

「你怎麼還在這裡！」Jason大喊，他可沒想到自己回家又得面對自己的暗戀對象，「快滾回高譚！」

Dick露出一臉我很受傷的表情：「你早上匆匆忙忙地跑出去，我還來不及跟你說話。」

「說什麼？」Jason困惑地開口，他想不到Dick還有什麼話能和他說－－除了他有可能交了一個新的女朋友之外，但這並不需要跟Jason報告，畢竟Jason不過只是他的弟弟。

「呃，你不先進來？」

「不，有什麼事情你就直接說吧。」Jason直接在胸前雙手交叉靠站在房間門口，肯定不是什麼無關緊要的事情，Jason想。

「你確定？」看見Jason的反應，Dick挑高了一邊的眉，他稍稍探出頭看了看四周有沒有因為這陣騷動而出來看熱鬧的鄰居－－沒有。這有點可惜，但好像也還好－－對於他接下來要說出的話來說。

「我確定。」

「好吧。」Dick決定尊重Jason的決定，他走上前，伸手拉住了Jason的左手，就在Jason還來得及反應之前他就在Jason手背上印下一個吻，用了此生（他覺得）最虔誠的語氣開口：「我喜歡你，Jason，你可以當我男朋友嗎？」

空氣彷彿凍結了幾秒，Dick看見Jason的表情從困惑到驚訝，接著又轉為恐懼（為什麼是恐懼？），然後在下一個瞬間Jason就抽回了自己的手，再次用力地甩上自己房間門－－而Dick的臉就被房間門打個正著。他再次打開門的時候Jason已經不見了，只留下驚人的下樓腳步聲，Dick跑回房間的窗邊往樓下看了過去，他看見Jason跑到對街的公車站牌，跳上了正巧到站的公車，然後Dick就只能目送那輛載著Jason的公車離開自己的視線。

Jason跑了。

這一切來得太快，讓Dick只能愣愣地看著公車離去地方向，什麼也沒做。

※

「所以你跑來我家。」Roy Harper看著坐在自己家裡沙發上，眼神非常執著地盯著旁邊桌上的盆栽而不看向自己的高中好友。「因為你哥說他喜歡你。」

「他瘋了。」Jason悶悶地回了一句。

「你也瘋了！」Roy忍不住抬高了音量：「你暗戀十幾年的人跟你告白而你居然跑了？！你腦子裡裝的是什麼東西！？」

「他是我兄弟！」

「你們沒有血緣關係！」

Jason重重地哼了一聲，終於抬頭看向Roy，「你和你爸也沒有血緣關係，但你們還是父子。」

「我又沒暗戀Oliver！我也不會暗戀他！」Roy幾乎快要崩潰，他真的不懂為什麼Jason每次碰到和Dick有關的事情都如此膽小、而且如此遲鈍－－雖然Jason在這方面本來就比較遲鈍。「但是Dick喜歡你！你們互相喜歡！」

「他才沒有！」Jason吼了回去，他撇過頭沒看向Roy，「他只是覺得有趣，他是直的。」

Roy重重地嘆了口氣，這感覺就像是他在嘲笑Jason是個白癡，而Jason也毫不客氣地瞪向Roy。

「聽著，Jason，看在你是我哥兒們的份上我得告訴你。」Roy面色沉重地開口，「我不管他是直的還是彎的－－搞不好他是雙，不、我要說的不是這個，我要說的是，他在知道你要參加畢業舞會之後他問了我你邀請哪個女孩子。」

「……所以？」Jason不明所以地皺了眉，他不懂這跟Dick的告白有什麼關聯性。

「你不懂，他確定了你要邀請那個女孩子而那個女孩子"的確"對你有意思之後，他露出了多可怕的表情。」Roy緩緩地說，「那不是一個哥哥會對弟弟露出的表情－－我得說，Kori跟我同意見。」而舞會結束後Jason也沒有再看到那個女孩子，Roy甚至不想去猜想是不是Dick在後面搞了什麼小手段。

Jason坐在沙發上一會，看樣子是正在思考Roy剛才講的那句話，但他只是困惑地看向Roy，「但她對我沒興趣，所以我才邀她。」

就在Roy崩潰地想要上前搖醒、或是一拳打醒自己好友的同時門鈴響了，「老天啊來的正是時候。」Roy迅速地跑到門邊打開大門，讓來訪者走進家裡，而在Jason看見走進Roy家的男人是誰的同時憤怒地從沙發上起身怒吼：

「Roy Harper！！！」

「我想你們需要談談，今晚我不會回來。」Roy只是丟下這句話後就迅速離開，留下Dick和Jason兩個人在這。

Jason發誓自己下次再見到Roy一定要把他揍到連Kori都認不出他來，他拿起包包才往前踏出一步，Dick就迅速地擋住了他的去路。

「我們的確需要談談。」

「不，我們不需要。」Jason冷硬地回，「我認識你這麼久，你喜歡的一直都是女孩子、紅髮的。」他是男的、又高又壯、他也沒有一頭紅髮，這些就足以證明Dick對他的感情絕對只是個錯覺。

「是嗎。」Dick回，他伸手搶走Jason的包包丟到了旁邊，他繼續往前把Jason逼近沙發裡，「我想我可以用很多時間來跟你證明，Roy說了，他今晚不會回來。」Jason在他告白完之後跑了就算了，他大老遠（多虧Roy的聯絡）用最快的速度跑來星城，Jason一看到他又想要跑甚至還懷疑他對Jason的感情，再怎樣好脾氣都會被磨光。

Dick在Jason來得及做出任何反駁之前用吻堵住了所有的抗議。

※

「這樣Dick和Jason算亂倫嗎？」

「老天啊Kori，別去想了。」Roy抖了抖，他只希望Dick最好可以順利解決－－讓Jason之後不會來追殺他。

FIN.


End file.
